


[FANVID] I Need a New Beginning

by watchfromfaraway



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Gen, Ouch, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchfromfaraway/pseuds/watchfromfaraway
Summary: A fan video of Reservoir Dogs set in chronological order....kinda.





	[FANVID] I Need a New Beginning

Inspired by the music from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0jiHtJoE0U) claymation sketch which I used for the video :) 

I wanted to make something that showed Freddy's journey in the film from beginning to end, that began with him being so excited and giddy about going undercover, to the end where he's feeling guilty and regretful about the whole thing, and in hindsight thinking that perhaps he needed a new beginning. 

PASSWORD: orange

[Reservoir Dogs - I Need a New Beginning](https://vimeo.com/281350863) from [watchfromfaraway](https://vimeo.com/user14820584) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

Music is 'I Need a New Beginning' by Ruiji (you can listen to it on YouTube [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcmiHxFeS0A))


End file.
